Dark Reminder
by moonlightbutterflye
Summary: max is in trouble a wally world trip gone wrong ,max captured , fax and a suprise of a expiration date who is it?
1. Chapter 1

Moonlightbutterflye here ! Hey peeps this is my first story on fan fiction so im sorry if its really bad or stuff ( im new to this stuff) =) anyways

I don't own maxium ride I wish I did I don't james patterson does

Anyways be nice and read and review thanks :D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: Wally world gone wrong.

"here ." I said as I handed my best friend money , this was a change of pace , " we will meet here after were done ok?' Fang nodded . " I cant wait we have been shopping in forever !!!! " Nudge squealed

It was two am.. We were on the run , freaking cold outside and we were about to do our most dangerous mission ever : Wally world. I turned to Iggy and Gazzy " NO I mean NO bomb supplies " I preached to them . They only did a evil grin toward me. " finally I need some premium food " Total said . We had total stay next to Iggy so he could be in the store seeing eye dog and all . We split up and I was already filled to the brim with paranoia and dread. I held onto Angel's hand . " first things first warm clothes . " I said to the girls .

I did the whole place sweep seems we were the only one there besides the employees and the crazy old people trying to get a "early bird " sale . ( no intentional bad puns) . The quickest escape routes seem to be the main front and a sky light. " OMG A TINKERBELL SWEATER !! " Nudge started to skip to the girls section.

I did a sigh and then looked to Angel she gave me a sweet smile. " Max can we get this please ?? " Nudge puppy eyed me . " um . " then I froze. Dark chill running up my spine and the alarms going off in my head. The old people had left replaced by boy models. " erasers " I whispered to them. They started to change and then one of them caught my eye. " hello max " blood lust in his eyes. Ari.

I pushed Angel behind me. " nice to see you Ari . Not" I snarled . Then I did a roundhouse kick into one of their faces . " Run " I yelled at Nudge and Angel noticing they had guns. Crap.

Nudge and Angel flew outta here. I kicked 2 more and then kneed Ari in the bad spot. All were fell down in pain and then started shooting at Nudge and Angel who were flying to the others. I unfolded my wings and tried to take off . I was five feet into the air when … a explosion between my eyes happened I fell down to the ground and my head was going to burst. Let me die let me die. I thought . Ari came over to me. "now , now Max I will make your pain stop. " that was all I heard then everything faded into black.


	2. Chapter 2

FANG POV

" hey check it out its Batman! " Gazzy said in Nudge's voice. " Gazzer just hurry it up cause I don't care what you wear " Iggy groaned. I did my impassive face " just pick something warm " I stated. " OMG guys don't you love this on me ?" the Nudge impersonator asked. " look just -" Something was wrong , I felt it . MAX … my beautiful max !! something was wrong then Gazzer and I saw it Nudge and Angel flying toward us . " Guns " iggy said. We heard them a second later " U and A " I ordered and The guys and I unfolded our wings and flew up to them . " we gotta go now!! " Nudge screech . Exit , exit Skylight! " Iggy fly to 12 o clock there's a sky light " I said " k" first Iggy , then Gazzer , Angel, Nudge and me .

" fang " Angel said in my brain

" yea ? What happened where' s Max ?" I asked

" Erasers showed up and started to shoot at us Max took out five or so then told us to run , I don't know what happened after that but I do know that Max is in pain . Ari got her after that but Nudge told me to keep running to you guys and you would have a plan to get her back " Angel sounded sad .

" what kind of pain ?? " Max , please be okay ,

" brain explosion , she kept saying she wanted to die . " that B****** I mean um … Butt monkey..

IM GOING TO KILL HIM , MAX DON'T WORRY ABOUT HIM ANY LONGER CAUSE IM GONNA PUT HIM SIX FEET UNDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

My jaw tightened in rage, and my tendons shot out of my knuckles.

We all kept flying till we got to one of the forests in the area.

Then we landed, Angel and Nudge told us what happened. We did our silly ritual then went to bed.

I had first watch , I was suppose to be watching out for enemies , but all I could concentrate on was Moon and Max. the way her eyes were when she was happy or angry , the way she kicked guys' butts, the way her lips were she smiled, the way she smelled, the way her voice was, and the way she laughed.

I can't say what I need to say to her, I know that but I want her to be happy and telling her right now would be screwing up the bond her and I share. She knows me from inside out but its like she also has no clue what its like to see her being well ………. Beautiful.

I stared at the moon which was full and let my mind wander with the thoughts of my brown winged angel .

ANGEL POV 

This stinks , I miss her , I miss her sooo much! Max I miss you too much !!!

Fang is making tooo much of a racket with his hate / love thoughts ew!! He wants to makeout with Max!!! ew ew ew … that's too gross Fang ! I thought sadly of max and of what was going to happen

Max where are you ? I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

MAX POV

What hit me first was the cold , the darkness and the pain. 

I felt the rolls of pain slide down to my right arm . What was going here? Where am I ?

" vitals ? " " She seems to be stable , though her arm is a complete wreck ." voices I hear voices .. Fang… THE OTHERS where are they ?!?!?! Where have they gone?!?!?!? NO I can't let it end!!!!!!!!

I hear a beeping noise its gets more distressed must be my heart. " sir her stress level is off the charts ! " the school I'm at this place again. I wanted to find fang and cry into his arms …. But I had to be a strong person and a stinking leader.

"it doesn't matter about this ones arm she's going to die in about a week anyway …" said the first voice 

Wait …. What I was going to die in a week how ???why?? Darnit I got to get out of here 

I opened my eyes they were like slits and it was bright ..

Ow…. The light burned . God didn't I sound like a vampire there for a minute. 

I looked around it was a bright operating room and I was Velcro to a metal hospital bed and I had a needle in my arm my arm burned inside I aspected it would be set in fire .. I tugged my good arm against the Velcro damn … not working either

Where are you guys?

Where are you ……

Fang?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FANG POV 

I woke up with a start my head was pounding in sweat .. _Max _ I don't know how but I had a connection with her I didn't understand …..

That dream again 

I didn't tell anyone else 

But I keep having this dream

I was lying against a tree trapped and I couldn't move

Everyone else was gone 

The flyboys were lined up to shoot my guts out

I could escape my breaths grew shallow and I had sweat dripping waiting for bullets to be shot and kill me 

_Max….._

I closed my eyes and I heard the guns go off and then ….. I felt no pain 

I opened my eyes and Max was standing in front of me ……………Bloody and Smiling 

The flyboys seemed angry that they hadn't kill me 

So then they came towards me 

Max had fallen In my lap bloody and still smiling 

Someone set me free then I saw the damaged done to my only true love 

Her wings were almost destroyed and she was breathing really shallow "_ Fang "she said quietly " fang I have always …." then her breathing stopped .._

_And I always woke up at the part…_

_It was morning as I could tell the sun was up in the sky and our makeshift camp was still mostly asleep I decided to wake them up _

_Since I'm not as nice in the morning as Max I decided to scare the living crap out of them " UP AND AT EM!!!!" I screamed I don't scream very often but man when I do I sound like a evil beast muhhahahhaaa _

_Iggy was up first he jumped up twenty feet in the air " what the HECK is your problem?!?!" iggy screamed at me_

_The little ones woke up with a start_

" _pack it up we need to leave" _

_They started to pack _

_don't worry we are on the way Max!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys its moonlightbutterflye again

Fyi I havent had any reviews except Daldal1 she or he ( cant tell with internet these days) is a good writier check out her or his stories

And btw if I don't have anymore the reviews besides Daldal1 I am considering of throwing this out the window maybe…….. I want to finish but I need critism or reviews

Thanks *bow*

Moonlightbutterflye


End file.
